This invention is directed to systems and methods for recording programs and more particularly, systems and methods for ensuring that recorded programs have desirable recording attributes.
Recording devices, such as digital video recording (DVR) devices, are well known in the art. Often, a user of a DVR device may find that a recorded program lacks desirable recording attributes. For example, the recorded program may have been interrupted, it may be missing the beginning or the end of the program, it may have incorrect content, or it may lack some other desirable recording attribute. As another example, the DVR device may direct a tuner that is recording a program to stop recording the program and record another, higher priority program. In some embodiments, the DVR may record an analog transmission of a program instead of a digital or high-definition transmission of the program, which the user finds more desirable. If the user needs to see the program before the next transmission time, the user is left with a program lacking desirable recording attributes and no easy means of acquiring a suitable copy.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide video recording systems and methods for recording multiple copies of a program to attempt to ensure that the user will have a copy of the program for playback which does not lack desirable recording attributes.